I will fight till my last breath
by IKUTO-LOVER2002
Summary: Amu has run away. Her friends wait five years before they start the search. Why did Amu leave? What is in store for them? What secrets will be told? Do Amu's parents know something? What is the truth about Amu and her friends? What is waiting in the darkness? Read this story and find out what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Hana: HI!

Amu: HI! Omg! Is this your new account!?

Hana: Yep!

*both jump for joy*

Ikuto: wow..

Hana &amp; Amu: what? what is it?

Ikuto: You have 2 accounts

Hana: So?

Ikuto: So its weird

Amu&amp; Hana: Oh SHUT UP!

Ikuto: Fine... DISCLAIMER!

* * *

_I will fight till my last breath_

_I watch him from a far_

_I see his fear_

_I feel his pain_

_I watch and wait_

_I will see him soon_

_I will save the lonely cat_

_I will save him_

_I will save all_

5 years before

Tabase came into the royal garden. He found a note. It read-

_Dear Ikuto, Tabase, Rima, Yaya, Nagi, Utau, kukai, Kairi, Lulu,_

_I have left this town. I have run away. I am protecting you from who I really am. I will never return. I will love you all. I am so sorry, but it must be like this. I hope you all are well while I am gone._

_Love Amu, Ran, Miki, Su, &amp; Dia_

_P.S. Never come look for me_

Tabase was in shock he ran out and told everyone. Everyone was in shock. Everyone was scared. Their best friend. Their four hearted friend. The clover of time. The four petals of love. The four parts of the world. Amu, the one who had the biggest heart in the world and the keeper of hope and love, was now gone.

Ikuto was in shock. He was hurt.

They made a plan. Once everyone was done with school they would look for Amu. They won't just let her go.

5 years later

Amu's POV

The journal of Hinamori Amu ,

May 15th, 2026

It has been 5 years since I left. I was hurt to leave my friends and family, but I had too. I am not only the four leaf clover. The four points of the world. The clover of time. The four petals of love. I am also an servant of the Mystic Way. I am fire water air and earth. Each of my charas are each an element that I control.

Ran-Pink-Air

Miki-Blue-Water

Su-Green-Earth

Dia-Gold-Fire

When I transform with all at once I become the creator of the world and the next. Amulet Fortune. The creator. Ikuto….. Oh Ikuto, You are the two hearted soul. Seven Seas Treasure. When you transform into that you are the god of all. You and I stand side by side watching over the world. We are the creators. The Key and The Lock. We hold the true meaning of love and hope in this world. But, even so I had to leave. There is darkness in this world. The demon. I am sorry when I say this, but I must never come across you ever again. For your safety. I love you. But, we can never be together.

Ikuto- God of the seven seas and love -Yoru

Tabase- The night of the light- Kiseki

Kukai- The god of bravery-Daichi

Kairi- The god of samri souls- Musashi

Nagi- The god of truth- Rhythm

Rima- The god of laughter -Kusukusu

Yaya- The god of children-Pepe

Utau- The god of song- Eru &amp; Iru

Lulu-The god of dreams-Nana

All of you are important and all of you are a piece of the puzzle.

I promise to save you all. I will till my last breath.

I put my journal way. I looked over at my charas. They were all sleeping in their eggs. I was living in Sapporo. It was a wonderful town. Peaceful and quiet. I had lived here for 5 years. I had a job as an athletics teacher, artist, cook, and singer. I had four jobs. And they were all wonderful. I wish I could tell everyone else about it. But, I can't I must stay like this. This is the only way to protect my friends.

Ikuto's POV

Everyone was finally out of school. Now it was time for the search of the four leaf clover. Amu. I would find her and bring her home. For years we asked her parents if they knew where she might be, but all they said was "She left. She was gone. But, this all we can tell you You will see her soon. In a town of peace and love. You will know you have found her by the golden amber eyes.

Love and hope await

Seek and you shall find

You will not find a girl but a queen

Peace and love combine in one town

The time is near to find the lost "

That's all they ever told us. So many times we heard that. But, now we would know what they are talking tonight. We will find Amu no matter what.

* * *

Hana: That's all for now please stay tune to the fanfic! Please check my instagram account to find out more!

Amu &amp; Ikuto: See you next time! R&amp;R! XD


	2. The Lost is found

Hana: Hi!

Amu: What's going to happen now in this chapter?

Hana: I can't tell you

Ikuto: Really...

Hana: Yep! Wait and see

Ikuto: Fine

Hana: Amu, will you do the annors?

Amu: Yes! Hana doesn't own any of the shugo chara characters or other characters used she is also known as a DISCLAIMER!

* * *

I will fight till my last breath-Chapter 2

_I wait for so long_

_I have seen so many leave_

_I have waited for this day_

_When I find the lost_

_And bring the lost home_

_I will find the one that has left_

_I will bring her home at last_

_I will find the four leaf clover_

Ikuto's POV

Today we are heading to Sapporo. We will search there since Amu's parents said a place where place and love combine. We will rent a house there. We'll stay for two years then go to another town. I have to find Amu. She has been gone for so long. I have to bring her home. To her friends, to her family, to me. I won't stop until I find her, I won't.

(3 hours later)

We arrive in Sapporo. Not a long plane ride. But, even so I am glads to back on the ground. As we go to the house we rented. I see that the town is peaceful and beautiful. Nothing bad happens here. As I drive us all to the rental house Rima screams so loud she could've made me death. I slam on the brakes and turn around to yell at her, but all I see is a girl with bubble gum pink hair (that was down to the middle of her back) and golden amber eyes with four charas around her. She waves at some little kids. And then that smile I can never forget. I was Amu. She was here. I was about to get out of the car when she just disappeared. I looked around, but she was no where to be found. But I now knew I would see her again soon.

We got to the house and unpacked our things and met in the dining room for dinner. Kairi, Nagi, Me, Tadase, and Kukai were cooking dinner. We made a seafood dinner. It was so good . after we ate and began to plot out how to find Amu. We already knew she was in this town, but needed to find out where she lived and what her job was so we could get her. He planned out till 1 am and then went to bed. That night I dreamt of seeing her long pink hair (that was now down to the middle of her back). She wore a white dress that looked like angel's and a red ruby, blue sapphire, green emerald, and white diamond crown and she spoke

_beware of the dangers _

_Beware of the darkness_

_Don't go too far from the shore_

_Sleep in peace_

_Not in hate_

_Be careful of what you find_

I woke up shocked. Had she been warning me of something? What was happening? And why did she have crown on? What is going on?

Amu's POV

The journal of Hinamori Amu

I heard a car slam on it's brakes. I looked behind me to see sapphire blue eyes meet mine. He was here, Ikuto was here. No this can't be! And through the car windows I saw all of my friends. Everyone of them that I wrote the letter to. No! Now they are in great danger! I have to stay low. I will not let them get hurt. never will I see the darkness take my friends.

I put my journal away in my desk. I layed down on my bed thinking. i wasn't about to let my friends get hurt. Why, why did they have to come to this town?! Why!? Through my pillow across the room and turned over to my side and fell fast asleep. I dreamt of Ikuto. His eyes shone bright in the sunlight. He was on top of a hill just as the sun was rising. I ran with my crown atop my head and my long white dress flowing. He opened his arms out to me to run into, but just has I was about to come into his embrace He disappeared and I was in his dream. I saw him staring up at me from the bottom of the hill. I put on a smile and spoke-

_beware of the dangers _

_Beware of the darkness_

_Don't go too far from the shore_

_Sleep in peace_

_Not in hate_

_Be careful of what you find_

I warned him about the darkness. I had to. Then the dream disappeared. He had woken up. Now it was time for me to go to sleep.

The next day

I woke up bright and early. My charas were still asleep. I got ready for the day. I had a free day of my work so I put on a tall black and white socks that when past my knees, black combat boots, dark green jacket, short green shorts that had a waistband go all the way to the middle of my stomach, and white blouse that was short sleeved. I put gray and white X clips in my hair. By the time I was ready it was 9 in the morning. I made breakfast for me and my charas. Miki was the first awake. She smelled the eggs, bacon, and french toast I was making. Learned this from Su of course. Soon Ran, Su, and Dia awoke too and we all sat down and ate breakfast. I told them that since it was a day off from work that we would go into the forest that was by the town and go to the old tree house I build when I was younger and have a picnic. They loved the idea and we prepared for our day out.

Ikuto's POV

I woke up around 7 am and got ready for the search. I put on a gray jacket with a black shirt. I wore ripped blue jeans and left my hair the messy style it usually was. I made breakfast for everyone.

By 9 am we had ate and were out of the house and began the search. We went in groups-

Tadase &amp; Lulu

Nagi &amp; Rima

Kukai &amp; Utau

Kairi &amp; Yaya

And me by myself

As I was walking around for who knows how long I saw a forest. I turned to Yoru and he nodded and we went in. We thought we would take a nap. So we searched and found a good tree to relax in. I fell fast asleep.

Amu's POV

It was sun down and I was walking back home with my charas. We had had a fun day on the picnic and at the old tree house. Memories flowed through my mind. Memories that were with all my friends. Oh, how I missed them. But, I put the thought aside and began to sing a song I loved so much-

Kelly Clarkson-Dark side

There's a place that I know

It's not pretty there

And few have ever gone

If I show it to you now

Will it make you run away?

Or will you stay?

Even if it hurts

Even if I try to push you out

Will you return?

And remind me who I really am

Please remind me who I really am

Everybody's got a darkside

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

I sung loud. I loved this song. I used to sing it with Ikuto. I hadn't sung it in three years. I was so caught up in my own little world I didn't realize the small little cat chara.

Ikuto's POV

Yoru came racing over to me shaking me awake. He said he saw Amu. I jumped down and he showed me the way. Soon I heard the voice I thought I would never hear again.

Everybody's got a darkside

Do you love me?

Can you love mine?

I ran faster and faster till I saw a girl with long flowing pink hair on top of a hill singing. She turned around and I saw her golden amber eyes shine like diamonds. It was Amu. I found her at last

* * *

Hana: Yay! *crys a little*

Amu: Awww!

Ikuto: That's really cheesy

Hana &amp; Amu: OH SHUT UP!

Ikuto: Fine! R&amp;R!


	3. The Song of the Night

Hana: ok no chat right now got to write this

Amu &amp; Ikuto: R&amp;R!

* * *

Amu's POV

There he was looking right at me. This wasn't a dream. This wasn't. I was so scared and happy at the exact time. Oh great. I began moving backwards away from him. There was a river here that I could use as an escape. Or I could pull the wind around me and transport home. No. I couldn't the only choose I had was to run or hop step jump. One or the other I had to run. And so I did I ran the other way from him and down the hill. I could hear him yell my name. "Amu! Amu! Wait!" I didn't stop to turn around. I kept running. I knew he would character change with Yoru so I did Hop! Step! Jump! to get away. I looked behind me and saw him character change. Just as I turned around I smashed into a tree and blacked out.

Ikuto's POV

I was chasing Amu when she ran into a tree and blacked out. I went down to see her have a huge cut on her arm and on her forehead. Her charas were scared and were crying. Yoru comforted them. I told them she would be fine. I picked her up bridal style and character changed. It took me about an hour or so till I finally got to the rental house. I opened the door and Utau run up to me. "Ikuto! Where have you been! We haven't see you all day! Why are you…. OH MY GOD! What happened to Amu! How did you find her! Who did this to her?!" I answered her questions and told her everything. By now everyone was around me. I took her to the couch and set her down. Nagi and Kukai got out the medicine and bandages. While they were doing that I made dinner. I heard the girls talk and the charas play around. Kairi was thinking long and hard about something. I wondered what was going on that smart head of his. I put the thought a side and served everyone. Nagi and Kukai had mended Amu and she looked a lot better.

We ate in silence. After we ate we went to bed. But, I couldn't go to sleep. But, soon sleep came. In the dream I saw Amu. She was beautiful in the same outfit as the last dream. She smiled at me and spoke-

Please set me free

Danger is near

Set me free

Let me go

Let me protect you

I'm sorry

Ikuto

I woke up sweating. I jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. And I hoped to see Amu still sleeping peacefully, but I didn't. I saw an empty couch and a note. I picked it up and read

Dear Ikuto, Thank you for taking care of me, but I must go. I'm sorry. Please set me free. Don't look for me any more. Leave while you still have a chance. I'm sorry.

-Amu

She was gone. I ran to my room got dressed and ran out the door. Not even noticing the small bright red fire eyes watching me go.

* * *

Hana: R&amp;R!

Ikuto &amp; Amu: BYE MINA!


	4. The Demons VS The Creators

Hana: Kon'nichiwa

Amu: Kon'nichiwa

Ikuto: Kon'nichiwa….

Hana: Ok so this the going to be a great chapter!

Ikuto: Do I find Amu*yawns*

Hana: No. And why are you so tired?

Amu: He stayed up running around to find me

Ikuto: *curled up and sleeping*Zzzzzzzzzzzz

Hana: Wow.

Amu:Ya…

Hana: Ok lets get going! DISCLAIMER!

Ikuto: Dis…..clai...mer

Hana: Ok next time locking you up when I'm gone

* * *

The journal of Hinamori Amu

I sit in my room. Wishing I hadn't hit my head. Ikuto found me and it was because I just had to sing. I know he is looking for me. But, I will stay hidden. I won't let them get hurt. Never again will I let that happen.

Easter's POV

We found him. Or more like them. Ikuto and his little friends. My stepson. So clueless. He lead us straight to Amu. The one we will take and use her powers to take over the world. We have searched long and hard, but now we've found her. Thanks to my son.

IKuto's POV

I've been running around the town for hours looking for Amu. Yoru can't get her scent. And the longer the night goes on without her in sight. The more I worry. I keep running though. I won't give up.

(4 hours later)

I've been running for so long that sun will be up in 1 hour. I sit on a bench and take a brake. I'm exhausted. I can no longer run. I hear shoes coming near. I get up hoping to see Amu. But, i instead see my stepfather. The head of Easter with an unfriendly smirk on his face. I growl at him. (Ikuto: Wait? Why did I growl? Shouldn't I have done something else since I'm a cat? Hana: OH SHUT UP! JUST READ!) "Why are you here?!" "Oh no reason except for Amu" "She isn't here" "Don't lie son. We know she is here. I had men follow you so we could find her." "That's a lie and stupid. Amu isn't here!" I know I was lying, but I had to. I had to protect her. All he did was laugh and snap his fingers. Men in black robes, suits, and normal clothes came out of the woods. They surrounded me. "Now son these were the men that followed you. I can't believe you didn't notice" He laughed evilly, then snapped his fingers and another man came out holding a person. The sun was rising and I realized who it was. Amu.

Amu's POV

I was kidnapped by Easter. Or more like the devil company. No one knew it was a company formed by demons. Only the heavens and demons and gods knew. I knew. And I could feel the hate around each one. I lifted up my head and saw Ikuto. He was shocked. I was shocked. I couldn't do anything. They put a small silver ring on my left middle finger that prevented me from using and powers I had. Damn them. The next thing I knew, All my friends appeared. _No..No go go don't save me! Stop! Go home! Please stop! Ikuto! Stop! _I was unable to speak. Utau, Rima, and Yaya were in their Character Transformations. (Utau was her devil one). The girls worked together to have the man let go of me. I fell and the ring slipped off. I stood up and took them out of their transformations. They were shocked. One minute they were fighting the next they were back to normal. (And they have clothes on BTW if you have a perverted mind -_-) They looked over to me.

I closed my eyes and began to float up off the ground. I raised my right arm are began to chant-

_I am the ruler_

_I am the queen_

_I have the 4 elements_

_I am the 4 leaf clover_

_Fire_

_Water_

_Wind_

_Earth_

_Come to my aid_

"Yes, yes! It's happening!" I heard Easter cry for joy. And a single tear went down my face as I said " I'm sorry "

* * *

Hana: Cliffy!

Ikuto: No! Come on it was getting good!

Amu: I like it! Gets the reader something to look forward to!

Hana: Thank you Amu! Now, Sayōnara Mina!

Amuto: Sayōnara Mina!


	5. The Secret Of The Clover

Hana: Kon'nichiwa! Ok lets start! DISCLAIMER!

* * *

Amu's POV

" I'm sorry " A tear went down my face. Ran, Miki, Su, and Dia came to my side. I took the Humpty Lock and it began to glow pink, blue, green, and gold. And with one breath I said "Open"

The lock opened and the colors flowed all around me. The next thing you know I say instead of Amulet Fortune, I said Amulet 4 Hearts! The colors came all round me. A second later I am in a white dress that looked like angel's and with a ruby red, blue sapphire, green emerald, and white diamond crown. My pink hair was put into a braid that when over my shoulder. I smiled at everyone. In a calm voice I spoke-

Everyone I must tell you who I truly am and what you are too

Everyone just stared up at me. I froze easter and time. Only me, my charas, my friends, and their charas were unfrozen. I spoke-

_My friends please let me explain_

_I am god of this world and the one before and the next_

_I have been sent down to help you all realize who you all truly are_

_In the last world you all were so wonderful_

_We were the gods everyone looked up two_

_But, that world died so long ago_

_I was the only one to remember_

_I have gone through so many different times looking for you all_

_I found you all, but each time you were all different_

_But, now everyone is the same and you have all you charas _

_And Ikuto when we transformed with all of our charas _

_I knew I had found the true Gods and Guardians_

_But, I also knew that Easter was the true line of demons who would do anything to kill me_

_To take over this world and the next_

_Now please can I tell you all who you truly are?_

They noded yes.

So I spoke-

Ikuto- God of the seven seas and love -Yoru

Tabase- The night of the light- Kiseki

Kukai- The god of bravery-Daichi

Kairi- The god of samri souls- Musashi

Nagi- The god of truth- Rhythm

Rima- The god of laughter -Kusukusu

Yaya- The god of children-Pepe

Utau- The god of song- Eru &amp; Iru

Lulu-The god of dreams-Nana

All of you are important and all of you are a piece of the puzzle.

They stared in shock. But, I made time go again and disappeared before their eyes. The last I heard was Ikuto yelling at me to come back.

* * *

Hana: Please R&amp;R! *sniff*


	6. The Truth

Ikuto's POV

What? What was Amu talking about? But, she must have been telling the truth because she was wearing the same thing that she'd worn in the dream.. But, it still doesn't make sense!

Easter disappeared and we went home still trying to get through what was happening.

We got home and just sat in a circle. Every repeated what Amu had said-

Ikuto- God of the seven seas and love -Yoru

Tabase- The night of the light- Kiseki

Kukai- The god of bravery-Daichi

Kairi- The god of samri souls- Musashi

Nagi- The god of truth- Rhythm

Rima- The god of laughter -Kusukusu

Yaya- The god of children-Pepe

Utau- The god of song- Eru &amp; Iru

Lulu-The god of dreams-Nana

All of you are important and all of you are a piece of the puzzle.

What does she mean by 'you are all a piece of the puzzle' ? We sat there until everyone got up and went to bed. That night I had a dream and Amu was there, but she was much younger. Almost 12. It was weird, but then I saw a memory, a memory that I'd never seen before.

We were in a kingdom. It looked like we were up in the clouds with angels all around us. There were 10 throuwns. 1 for each of us. I saw myself sitting right next to Amu. She was much older I think about 26. She was beautiful. She wore the same thing as before. But this time I was next to her wearing white-baby blue pants with a light-dark blue shirt, with a sparkling soft-gold crown. I saw that I had a wedding ring on and so did Amu. I saw a child, a little girl with soft light purple hair put into a braid, and had a soft pink dress on sitting on Amu's lap. Then there was a boy with ice-blue hair, it was a little boy, he wore a the same thing as me except it was his size. He came up and sat on my lap. The children were both about 5 years old. Then another memory flashed before my eyes. It was Amu in bed that was gold and she was holding two small babies and then there I was next to her smiling down on them. Then I realized that was Amu and me with our children. I felt pain in my heart. Then I said their names "Mika… Yuto" I remember them, they were my children. But, where were they? I have to find them and Amu.

I woke up. With tears in my eyes. I remembered them and now I would find them. If we existed then they existed somewhere here on this earth. And I was going to find them. I ran out of my room to tell everyone.


	7. The Last World and The Lost

Hana: Disclaimer!

Amu's POV

The Journal Of Hinamori Amu

I sit here at what used to be my throne. I have just sent Ikuto a memory dream. I sent him them one with our children in it. Mika and Yuto. They are in the other world with their father. But, they can't be found unless Ikuto unlocks his true power. I have to help him. I must go I can't stay long in this world.

Ikuto's POV

I told everyone. They were shocked, but they believed me. I told them that we needed to find them and Amu. I needed to find them. We ate and got dressed and left the house to look for them.

3 Hours Later

We had been walking around for hours. We'd split up into groups. Same as before. I was walking in the woods. When I found a little gold key by the river. I picked it up to inspect it. It had strange markings on it and a white diamond in the middle. Then I saw in the jewels Amu. She smiled and pointed to a rock. I looked over and then back at her, but she gone. I put the key in my pocket and walked over to it. I inspected it and then found a keyhole that the key world fit into. I put the key in and heard a small click.

The rock moved to one side revealing a dark cave. I took the key and walked inside. Torches lit up and right in front of me were class cases. And inside were figures that looked like children. I got closer and saw… children….my children. I ran up to the glass cases and looked inside. I was in shock. Then I heard footsteps and saw…..

Amu's POV

I left him that key to show him our children. He had to see them. I was in the cave. I was leaving the last world. He needed to see that one too, but not yet. I walked down to see him staring in shock at our children. I walked closer and now my footsteps echoed through the cave. He looked up and saw me in shock.

No One's POV

Amu walked up to Ikuto with a soft smile. Ikuto got up with his eyes wide. He watched as his beloved walked towards him in the same outfit as before. He stood up and ran to her and gave her a large hug.(Hana- ok I'm going back to someone's POV)

Ikuto's POV

I held her close to me. She was warm, and I felt her heart through my chest.

"Oh Amu I-"

"Don't worry Ikuto, I know, this is a shock. But, I am hear to tell you,

The Light is near

Do not Fear

Dawn will rise

And fear will hide

The Night is nearly over

Come find The Secret Of The Clover"

All I did was look at her. She was beautiful, long pink hair that felt like silk, beautiful caramel eyes, and plump pink lips.

I was about to bend down and kiss her, when she began to glow and fade away.

"Amu! No! Come Back!" I tried to hold her closer, but my arms want through her.

"Amu where are you going!? Stay!?"

All she did was smile.

"Find the Secret of the Clover."

And with that she disappeared.

I feel to my knees, as tears rolled down my cheeks. I looked up at my children, stuck in glass. I got up and walked towards the opening of the cave.

As soon as I was out, the cave closed.

I promise I will save you. I thought as I made my way home.

Hana: Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't written anything in awhile! But here ya go!

Amu: Well finally! It's been almost 6 months!

Hana: *Hides behind a pillow*

Ikuto: This is boring… good bye!


End file.
